Emperor Q
by Izzay Q
Summary: Freeza has a new competitor. Vegeta has been given to this new emperor by Freeza. There Vegeta meets Demetri, a famous assasin and Bulma, the head scientist there. He also meets the mysterious Emperor Q.
1. Monkey for trade

Hello, I am Izzay222 but everyone can call me Izzay. I would prefer it if everyone reviewed just once. You don't even have to write anything, just leave it blank. I DON'T CARE IF YOU WRITE ANYTHING! But anyone and everyone's opinion would be welcomed AND read word for word. If there are any questions, you can e-mail me at izzay222@yahoo.com. Thank you for your time in reading this. Now onto the story!  
  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
Monkey for trade  
  
So, here I am. On board, some transport ship on my way to a brand new hell to endure. I don't expect much from this new Emperor except for the fact that I won't have to actually see them. Freeza, in an effort to keep this rapidly growing empire out of his way asked them if they would like to have any of his soldiers to trade for some planets. They chose me because I was a sayijin and Freeza wasn't keen on giving me up for one measly planet. After they offered five very strong planets that Freeza had been itching to get at he finally gave in and all but kicked me into the transport ship eager to get rid of me finally. This new emperor is very secretive. They don't let anyone see their face; finally, a smart one comes along. If this new place is tolerable then I shall stay. They plan to put me in the top classes as an instructor under the supervision of a close friend to the emperor and one of the strongest beings in existence. Demetri Galaxios, a well known and feared assassin, he had been arrested once as a teenager for vandalism but an officer of the law hasn't touched so much as a finger on him since but they still have an entire department in the universal police dedicated to tracking him down. He probably took the job there because as long as he's part of an empire they can't capture him if he says the emperor ordered him. In that case, they would have to capture the emperor. "Prince Vegeta, we are approaching planet Vodigon the center base of Emperor Q. Please be ready to unload," announced the strange looking white alien at the control panel. I recognize this race to be that of the Armos, a race of pale white creatures with large heads and skinny bodies and limbs, they have large eyes and no noses or ears, they are a telepathic species. This Emperor was quite strange. They didn't go out and take over planets commanding them to pledge allegiance or die. No, they put large advertisements for jobs in everyway possible. On T.V., radio, news, even flyers. It brought in a wide variety of people looking for work and some species who had no home planets decided to take their chances with this new Emperor. I might just see another sayijin here if I'm lucky. The ship rocks and comes to a halt. The hatch opens to reveal the infamous Demetri. Demetri is a pert of a race not widely known like sayijins or Icejins like Freeza. But I had a friend once who was like Demetri. They are called Blizar. They are humanoid in the body but their heads are that of a jackal or wolf. They have long pointed ears and black triangular noses, black leathery lips that frame rows of gleaming razor sharp and needle thin teeth. They have angular eyes that gleam like flashlights at night but in well-lit areas, they have gentle soft eyes. They are all covered from head to toe in thick but soft fur and with human-like hair on their heads. Demetri had cold steel gray eyes much like my black ones. His fur was a dark gray and his hair was black and spiky. He wore black baggy pants without hoes showing off the black claws sticking out from his large paw-like feet. And he wore a black shirt with a long black leather trench coat. He had his arms crossed and his back rigid giving me an icy glare. His fingers had black nails that were just as sharp as his claws. He held out a hand to me exposing the fact that he also had leathery black pads lining the bottom of his hand for better grip. "I am Demetri, I am sure you know of me. I will be your supervisor and head of training here at Vodigon. I have heard about you from my sister, I believe you were good friends with her. I am pleased to finally meet you, Prince Vegeta," said Demetri in a smooth but with a rough edge, almost as if he had two separate vocal chords. I take the hand and shake it. I feel strangely proud to work with a man who is just as cunning and skilled in the art or fighting as myself, even if he wasn't above my rank I would have shook his hand. Any Blizar deserves a fair amount of respect. Even from me. I had no idea that Quinn, my Blizar acquaintance, was Demetri Galaxios' sister. It would explain her strange behavior thought. Demetri led me down the halls of the docking bay. Everything was decorated in soft dark grays and silver as well as blue. "This Emperor, what is he like?" I asked Demetri. "He is not seen often, I knew him before all of this but I am not allowed to speak of it. Instead, he calls on Niqu to provide a physical appearance. Niqu seems to actually be the Emperor but she could not think up the things that the Emperor can. Only those who are extremely valuable will ever talk to the Emperor in person. I have a strong feeling you will be one of the few who do, Prince Vegeta," replied Demetri, careful to give me my respect as he addresses me, which I greatly appreciate coming from someone who does not need to show me respect. "I know you are only calling me Prince Vegeta because I like being called so but I only wish it for people below my status, you are not required to," I say. "Well, I also call you by it for two more reasons, one, it is your name, and two, because I have no other way to thank you for helping my sister through the hell Freeza put her through. But this Empire shall crush him easily. He doesn't take us seriously but with me, Bulma, the Emperor and you we'll show him," said Demetri giving an evil grin. "Why does it matter if I'm involved?" I ask. "Because, you are the legendary Sayijin of your people. You, with enough training, will eventually be the legendary Super Sayijin. I am already stronger than Freeza himself but I am not enough to destroy his entire empire alone but with you Bulma and the Emperor We could wipe it clean," answered Demetri. "Who is this Bulma?" I ask. "You certainly are curious Prince Vegeta," remarked Demetri coolly as he and I entered an elevator. "I need to understand my surroundings, you speak of this entity highly. It is natural that I want to know whom you speak of," I point out. "Bulma is the head of the science department. Her planet, Earth, was destroyed quite recently and Niqu came across the handful of survivors and they now work willingly under the control of Emperor Q. Although Miss Bulma Briefs does sound like she is a brainy girl she certainly is an eye catcher herself, yes, quite attractive. But don't tell Lenin I said that," said Demetri as he caught the glint off a silver bracelet he wore with a bright pink stone in it. This is the equivalent of a wedding ring in Blizar terms. It's usually the favorite stone of the spouse inlaid into the favorite metal of the spouse. So, a female Blizar was walking around with a silver bracelet with an onyx stone. I didn't really see Demetri as the type to marry, and if he did than not to one who's, favorite stone is pink. I roll my eyes in annoyance as Demetri's cell phone went off in a low rumble of beeping. He took the cell phone off of his belt and turned it on, "Talk, oh sorry babe, .........I didn't know it was YOU on the phone,..............No, ........Maybe...........listen I have somebody with me right now so can you just,.........NO IT'S NOT A WOMAN! You are so paranoid what the hell do you think I'm mated to you for? So I can tell people I'm cheating on you!? I'm a Blizar too all right? I'm just as honest and trustworthy as you! Just because I have a little criminal record for vandalizing.............. My past employment isn't on any fucking criminal sheet. The feds can't pin that shit on me.............relax your pretty little pink head and take an aspirin. We're you talking to Trendel again? ........Leniniel! I told you not to go talk to Trendel on workdays! ............Because she's all pissy and she'll screw with your mind, that's why! Listen, I'll talk to you later I have work to do babe. ........ I don't like fighting with you either. Yeah, .....uh huh.......I love you too. ...YES, I MEAN IT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY!?!? Bye," finished Demetri as he put up the phone. "Sorry, she gets kinda weird in the afternoon when she sees this friend of ours," explained Demetri. "I honestly hope I never have a mate. They seem to occupy too much time that could be better spent on something useful," I remark. "You will soon find yourself eating those words here. A mate gives your life a new kind of meaning. For the male you feel the need to provide and protect your mate and the female must keep the family together like some kind of gluey substance and to care for the offspring. Not to mention the act of which creates the offspring. And females just love having offspring though not the actual time of birth. There isn't a time in my life where I was as afraid for my life as I was then, females are very frightening during birth," said Demetri, a look of remembrance coming across his face. The elevator came to a stop and I call Demetri to attention. "Oh, yes, this is the higher ranking decks of living quarters, I have placed you as the top of the five super elite trainers. That means your pretty much second only to me here. So your quarters are right next to Bulma's," said Demetri leading me over. "You have children?" I asked skeptically. "Yes, a daughter. Karka. Although my mate, Leniniel has been impregnated again. Hopefully the next will be a son," smiled Demetri. I entered my new living quarters. Lavishly decorated in blues and blacks, state of the art equipment, excellent facilities. Excellent room. I believe I could get more than just a little comfortable here. 


	2. Assasins for hire: Excellent pay

Okay, I've been kinda busy the last few days and I really like to make nice BIG chapters. The worst parts of stories is when you reach the end of a chapter at FanFiciton.com cause then you have to wait and wait and wait. I promised myself I wouldn't do that to you guys but I'm lazy. Please forgive me (. 


End file.
